Yūya Sakaki/Gallery
Official Yuya Sakaki, clear.png YuyaSakaki full view.png Yuya Sakaki full view 2.png Yuya in Riding Suit.png Yuya in Pajamas.png Yuya Sakaki full view 3.png Yuya Sakaki and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Yuya Sakaki full view 4.png Yuya First Concept Design.png|Yūya's first concept design. Yuya Concept Art.png|Yūya concept art. Clown Yuya Concept Art.png|Clown Yūya concept art. Young Yuya Concept Art.png|Young Yūya (6 years old) concept art. Young Yuya 11 years old Concept Art.png|Young Yūya (11 years old) concept art. Yuya in his pajama Concept Art.png|Yūya in his pajama concept art. Yuya Racing Suits.jpg|Yūya in Riding Duel outfit concept art. Yuya in Riding Duel outfit Concept Art.png|Yūya in Riding Duel outfit without a helmet concept art. Yuya concept art June 2016.png|Yūya concept art from Animedia June 2016. Yuya's face Concept Art.png|Yūya's face concept art. Yuya's face Berserk Mode Concept Art.png|Yūya's face in his Awakened state concept art. Yuya's face with helmet Concept Art.png|Yūya's face with helmet concept art. V-Jump 362.png Sakaki, Yuuya - myanimelist profile.jpg Yuuya face from magazine.jpg Yuya Sakaki in Jump.png Yuya and Jack in Riding Duel outfit.jpg|Yūya and Jack in Riding Duel outfit in V Jump July 2015 V-Jump Yuya and Gokú.jpg|Yūya and Son Gokû in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya and Gokú Dragons.jpg|Yūya, Beast-Eyes, Son Gokû and Shenron in V-Jump. V-Jump Gokú Luffy and Yuya.jpg|Son Gokû, Luffy and Yūya in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya, Stargazer and Timegazer.jpg|Yūya, Stargazer and Timegazer in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya and Gokú vs Reiji and Vegeta.jpg|Yūya and Son Gokû vs Reiji and Vegeta in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya vs Reiji.jpg|Yūya, Odd-Eyes, Reiji and King Alexander in V-Jump. V-Jump Yuya Sora Reiji Shun and Gongenzaka.jpg|Yūya in V-Jump. V-Jump Yugi, Judai and Yuya.jpg|Yūya, Judai and Yugi in V-Jump. V-Jump Yugi Judai Yusei Yuma and Yuya.png|Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma and Yūya in V-Jump. V-Jump September 2015.jpg|Yūya and Reiji in V-Jump. V-Jump November 2015.jpg|Yūya, Jack, Doflamingo and Luffy in V-Jump. V-Jump Jack, Crow and Yuya.png|Yūya, Jack and Crow in V-Jump. Openings & Endings |-|BelievexBelieve= BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover) 2.png BelievexBelieve by Bullettrain (ending cover).png |-|One Step= Arc V One Step (1).png Arc V One Step (2).png Arc V One Step (3).png Arc V One Step (4).png Arc V One Step (5).png Arc V One Step (6).png Arc V One Step (7).png Arc V Ending 1 One Step.png |-|Burn!= Arc V OP 2 Yuya.png Arc V Op 2 Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Op 2 Yuya and Shingo.png Yuya and yuto by kiwizstory-d8g2ayo.png Arc V Opening 2 Burn!.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Yuto Yuya and Yuzu.png Arc V Ed 2 Shingo and Yuya.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya and Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Arc V Ed 2 Yuya's monsters.png |-|UNLEASH= Arc V Op 3 Yuya.png Arc V Opening 3 UNLEASH.png Arc V UNLEASH 777th Op.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Lancers selection.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (1).png Arc V Ed 3 Serena and Yuya.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (2).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (3).png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Serena and Gongenzaka.png Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri.png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (4).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (5).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (6).png Arc V Ed 3 ARC of Smile (7).png Arc V Ending 3 ARC of Smile!.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yuya.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya in Riding Duel outfit.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya and his monsters.png Arc V Op 4 Yuya Berserk Mode.png Op 4 Yuya Berserk Mode 2.jpg Arc V Op 4 Yuya and Jack.png Arc V Opening 4 Trump Card.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Lancers.png Arc V Ed 4 Speaking (1).png Yuya and Yuzu asleep.jpg Arc V Ed 4 Yuya asleep.png Arc V Ending 4 Speaking.png |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Arc V Op 5 Yūya and Yūto.png Yuya and Yuto OP 5.jpg Arc V OP 5 Rin.png Arc V Opening 5 LIGHT OF HOPE.png |-|Vision= Arc V Ending 5 Vision.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 1 Yuya Sakaki reviewed on TV Tokyo.png yuya1.gif Yu-Gi-Oh-Arc-V-Ep-1-Img-0004.png Yuya smirking.png Yuya worried.png Yuuya as 11 years old.png Maiami City.png Yuya and his pendant.gif Kid Yuuya.png Yuyaandhisfather.png Yuya and Yusho past.jpg Clown Yuya and Ishijima.png Arc V Yuya VS Ishijima.png Arc V Yuya finding an action card.png Arc V Yoko and Young Yuya.png Yuuya Sakaki in Episode 0 (Special).png Yuuya smart.png Arc V Barbarian King destroying Odd-Eyes Dragon.png Ep1 Yūya doubts himself.png Ep1 Yūya regains confidence.jpeg Arc V 01 Yuya draws.jpg Yuya ep 1 Pendulum Summon.jpg Yuuya at the end part of Arc-V Ep1 .png Yuuya Sakaki in episode 1 (end).png Episode 2 Arc V 02 Yuya and Yuzu.jpg Yuya and Yuzu.png Yu-gi-oh! arc v episode 2 subtitle indonesia.jpg Yūya sets Pendulum Scales of 4 & 8.jpg Episode 3 Yuuya as he sets Pendulum Scales.jpg Yuzu, Yuya, Homeroom Teacher.jpg Arc V 03 Yuzu Smacks Yuya.png Arc V Maiami School Students.png Ep 3 Shingo introduces himself to Yūya.jpg Ep3 Yuzu, Yūya, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Arc V 03 Yuya VS Sawatari.png Yuya with Whip Viper.png Arc V 03 Yūya avoids the cue ball.png Episode 4 Ep4 Yuya and Amenboat.png Yuya realizes that Pendulum Summoning is not only his power.png Yuya activates Mimiclay.png Arc V Yuya and Block Spider.png Yuya using the effect of Kaleido Scorpion.png Ep 4 Yuya and red Odd Eyes.png Ep4 Yuya defeats Shingo.png Sora and Yuya 4.png Episode 5 Sora in Yuuya's dream.jpg Ep5 Yūya falls out of his bed.png Ep5 Sora, Yoko and Yuya.png Ep5 Yuzu, Yūya and Sora.png Sora looks at Yuzu smacking Yūya.png Yūya playing soccer.jpg Sora appears 2.png Sora appears 3.png Sora appears 4.png Arc V 05 Sora VS Yuya.png Ep5 Yuya and his pendulum monsters.png Sora vs Yuya 01.png Episode 6 Ep5 Yuya and Amenboat.png Ep6 Yuya depressed.png Ep6 Young Yūya and Yūshō.png Ep 6 Yuya summons Cheermole.png Close up Yuya ep 6.png Sora and Yuya 6.jpg Episode 8 Yuya argue.png Arc V 08 Yuya VS Hokuto.png Episode 9 Ep9 Yūya activates the effect of Sword Fish.png Pleiades blocking Yūya's path.png Yuya nearly fall.png Yūya managed to get an Action Card.png Yuya runs.png Episode 10 EP10 Yuzu and Yūya.png Episode 11 Young Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Yuya and Reiji.jpg Episode 12 Ep12 Yūya determined to win.png Arc V 12 Reiji vs Yuya.png Episode 13 Ep 13 Caesar destroying Whip Viper.png Odd-Eyes attacking the first Armageddon.png Episode 14 Ep14 Shūzō stops Yūya.png Ep14 Shūzō challenging Yūya.png Arc V Shūzō and Yuya.png Arc V Syuzou vs Yuya.png Arc V Ep 014.png Ep14 Yuya grabs his pendant.png Ep14 Yuzu smacks Shūzō.jpg Episode 15 Ep15 Shingo, Yūya and Yuzu.png Ep15 the childrens, Yūya and Yuzu.png Yuya getting rejected.png Yuya and the children.png Arc V Nico and Yuya.png Yuuya humble in episode 15 (1).png Masumi and Yuya.jpg Ep15 Yuzu, Sora and Yūya.png Episode 16 Yuuya determined.png Ep16 Sora greeting Yūya.png Yuuya with bad expression.jpg Ep16 Yūya, Nico and Michio.png Action Kitchen.png Arc V 16 Yuya VS Michio.png Yūya grasps the faucet with his legs.png Arc V Ep 016.png Episode 17 Hungry Yuya.png Ep 17 Yūya activates his face-down Entermate Call.png Yuya eating pancake.png Ep17 Yūya directs the audience's attention to his Extra Deck.png Ep17 Yūya activating Illusion Balloon.png Michio, Hammer Mammo and Yūya.png Ep17 Michio and Yūya.png Episode 18 Sora eats dinner in Yūya's house.png Shun and Yuya.png Ep18 Yūya scared by Nico.png Episode 19 Arc V Ep 019.png Quiz Frontier.png Arc V 019 Yuya VS Kyuando.png Episode 20 Arc V Ep 020.png Episode 21 Ep21 Yūya thinking.png Hokuto and Yuya 21.png Sora, Yuzu, Yuya 21.png Ep 21 Yūya finds Yuzu's Fusion card.png Episode 22 Arc V Unno Divination School.png Arc V 022 Mieru VS Yuya.png Yuya's fortune.png Yuya in Mieru's fortune.png Episode 23 Yuya riding Rune-Eyes.png Yuzu and Yuya 2.png Mieru hugging Yuya.png Mieru, Yuya, Yuzu.png Episode 23 end.png Episode 24 Yuya and Sora.png Tatsuya, Yuya, and Sora 24.jpg Episode 25 Ep25 Yūya in You Show Duel School.png Arc V Yuya and Nico in front of another view of Maiami.png Yuya confront Gongenzaka.png Child Gongenzaka protecting Yuya.png Arc V 025 Gongenzaka VS Yuya.png Ep 25 Sad Yūya.png Ep25 Yūya activates Extreme Sword.png Episode 26 Ep26 Susano-O reducing Yūya's LP to 2000.png Yūya explaining that Rune-Eyes can attack three times.png Yuya Fusion Summon 2.png Yuya riding Beast Eyes.png Arc V Yuya, Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi.png Gongenzaka hugging Yuya.png Episode 27 Tatsuya, Yuzu, Yuya, and Sora.png Yuya and his Father 2.png Arc V Yuya, Gongenzaka and Ankokuji.png Yuya on stage.png Episode 30 Yuya and thugs 30.png Episode 31 Ep31 Yūya Sakaki against Shingo Sawatari.png Ep31 Yūya shocked.png Ep31 Ruined Castle of the Sunset.png Ep31 Yūya Special Summons Kaleido Scorpion.png Yuya, Scorpio, Odd Eyes, and Drum Kong.png Ep 31 Yūya attacked by Kamanitachi.png Arc V Ep 031.png Ep31 Yūya declares that the fun has only just begun.png Episode 32 Ep 32 Shingo looks at Yuya.png Yuya excites the crowds.png Yuya's performance.png Ep32 Yūya declares the effect of Odd-Eyes.png Yuya Fusion Summon 1.png Arc V Ep 032.png Yuya and Sawatari.png Episode 34 Yuya blocked.png Episode 35 Ep35 Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Yūya.png Ep35 Yūya, Gongenzaka and Yuzu.png Ep35 Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Yūya.png Yūya seeing Yūto Xyz Summons Dark Rebellion.png Ep35 Yūya and Sora.png Ep 35 Sora and Yūya.png Episode 36 Arc V 036 Ute VS Yuya and Sora.png Yuya vs Yuto.png Yuto and Yuya 2.png Yugo arrived 2.png Wiki-background Episode 37 Yuya defends Yuto.png Yuya and Yuto 37.png Episode 38 Yuya, Mieru, Yuzu and Yoko.png Yuya confused.png Yusho and Yuya photo.png Yuya hugged by Gongenzaka.png Episode 39 Arc V 039 Kachidoki VS Yuya.png Yuya and Silver Claw.png Isao beat Yuya.png Yuto and Yuya.png Berserk Yuuya appears.jpg Berserk Yuuya close.jpg Arc V Yuya and Dark Rebellion.png Yuuya's Berserk Eyes.jpg Episode 41 Arc V Final 16 of Junior Youth 4.png Episode 42 Arc V 042 Umesugi and Takeda VS Yuya.png Episode 43 Dennis and Yuya.png Arc V Yuya entered in Berserk Mode.png Yuya won against Makoto and Ken.png Episode 44 Shun waiting.png Yuya ask Shun.png Yuya and Shun 9.png Yuya and Shun ambushed.png Yuya and Shun surrounded.png Yuya about to fall.png Episode 45 Yuya's Madness.png Yuto Inside Yuya.png Arc V 045 Obelisk Force VS Yuya.png Yuya and Yuto second merge.png Yuya Berserk Mode smile.png Malicious Berserk Mode Yuya.png Malicious Berserk Mode Yuya 2.png Episode 46 Berserk Mode Second Stage.png Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Summoned.png Yuya Possessed by Darkness.png Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion.png Yuya defeats the Obelisk Force.png Gongenzaka protect Yuya.png Arc V Yuya restrained.png Episode 47 Arc V Yuya Sakaki's generation.png Yuto's shadow.png Eating together.png Episode 48 Berserk Mode Triggered.png Yuto inside Yuya 2.png Sora vs Yuya Rematch.png Episode 49 Yuya vs Sora 2.png Yuya vs Sora 1.png Sora vs Yuya.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Yuya cried for his friends.png Arc V Ep 050.png Yuya and Yuto.png Rune Eyes and Beast Eyes.png Yuya vs Reiji.png Episode 51 Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes, and Yuya.png Yuya with Shuffle Reborn.png Yuya defeated by Reiji.png Yuya swore to save Yuzu.png Yuya End Episode 51.png Episode 52 Yuya chased by Yoko.png Arc V 052 Yoko VS Yuya.png Episode 53 Arc V You Show Duel School Opening.png Yuya and World of Smile.png Arc V Gongenzaka injured.png Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 55 Ep 55 Close up Yuya.png Episode 56 Reira and Yuya 56.png Arc V 056 Security VS Yuya.png Yuya and Serena 56.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Episode 57 Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Ep 57 Shingo's disciple.png Ep 57 Yuya.png Arc V Ep 057.png Episode 59 Crow, Shinji, the kids, and Yuya.png Yuya and Crow argue 2.png Yuya and Crow argue.png Arc V 059 Crow VS Yuya.png Yuya got caught.png Everyone arrested.png Episode 60 Arc V Gongenzaka hugging Yuya 2.png Yuya bullied.jpg Arc V Chojiro vs Yuya.png Episode 61 Yuya using Raincoat.png Episode 62 Crow and Yuya argue.jpg Arc V 062 Yuya VS Tokumatsu VS Sawatari.png Episode 63 Chojiro, Shingo, Yuya.png Yuya trampoline.png Everyone assemble 4.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 3.png Arc V Gongenzaka vs Arrest Corps.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble 0.png Everyone assemble.png Yuya jump.png Everyone trapped 1.png Everyone trapped.png Episode 64 Yuya and the Boy 3.png Yuya and the boy 1.png Yuya and the boy 2.png Yuya ready 1.png Yuya ready.png Arc V Jack vs Yuya.png Yuya15.png Yuya14.png Yuya11.png Riding Duel01.png Yuya fell.jpg Episode 65 Arc V Yuya and the Executive Council.png Arc V Dragons resonating.png Arc V Ep 065.png Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Episode 66 Arc V Yuya, Dennis and Yuzu.png Episode 67 Arc V Chojiro and Yuya.png Yuya and Reira.png Arc V Yuya, Reira, Reiji and Chojiro.png Episode 69 Arc V Yuya crying.png Episode 70 Arc V Yuya relieved when Serena won her Duel.png Arc V Ep 070.png Episode 71 Arc V Yuya revelation.png Arc V 071 Yuya VS DC227.png Yuya in thought.jpg Yuya Riding Duel Berserk.jpg Arc V 071.png Arc V Yuya horrified.png Yuya 12.jpg Episode 72 Yuya and Yugo in sync 1.png Yuya 15.png Yuya and Yugo1.png Yuya and Yugo sync 2.png Yuya 14.png Episode 73 Yuya watch duel.png Yuya and Yuzu 3.png Episode 75 Yuya and Yuto 02.png Yuya and Yuto's soul.png Yuya and Yuto 15.jpg Yuya and Yuto 75-2.png Yuya and Yuto 75-3.png Yuya Berserk 75.jpg Yuya 75.jpg Episode 77 Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Episode 78 Shinji and Yuya argue.png Arc V 078 Shinji VS Yuya.png Soldier Tiger, Yuya, Silver Claw.png Episode 79 Arc V Yuya and Enlightenment Paladin.png Episode 80 Arc V Roger and Yuya.png Arc V Ep 080.png Arc V Yuya discussing with Sora.png Arc V Yuya saves Sora.png Episode 81 Yuya the Entertainment Duelist.jpg Episode 82 Arc V Yuya stopping Roger.png Yuya in prison 2.jpg Yuya in prison.jpg Episode 84 Yuya 84.jpg Arc 84 End.jpg Episode 87 Sora, Crow, Yuya 87-1.png Arc V 087 Crow VS Yuya.png Crow and Yuya 87.png Yuya 87-4.jpg Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 87.jpg Berserk Yuya attack.jpg Berserk Yuya 87-5.jpg Berserk Yuya 87.jpg Berserk Yuya 87-6.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Berserk Yuya, Odd-Eyes, and Dark Rebellion.png Yuya and Wings of Supreme King .jpg Yuto and Yuya 88.png Yugo Yuto Yuya 88.jpg Yugo and Yuya 88.png Yuri and Yuya 88.png Yuya and Yuto 883.jpg Crow Sora Yuya Odd Eyes Rebellion.jpg Yuya 882.jpg Episode 89 Reira Yuya OF 89-1.jpg Episode 90 Yuya and Reira 91-1.jpg Yuya and Reira 91-2.jpg Arc V 90 Barrett VS Yuya.png Yuya 91-1.jpg Barrett vs Yuya 91.jpg Episode 91 Yuya got attacked 91.png Yuya Awakened 91.png Episode 92 Yuya 92-1.jpg Ep 92 Darkness Odd Eyes and Yuya.png Yuya 92-2.jpg Arc V Ep 092.png Yuya 92-3.jpg Episode 93 The Lancers and Sora 93.png Yuya, Gongenzaka, Reira.jpg Yuya Sawatari 93.jpg Episode 94 Ep94 Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Episode 95 Ep95 Roger, Yuzu and Yuya.png Ep95 Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Gongenzaka and Yuya on RR.png Shun, Yuya, Gongenzaka 95.png Yuya and co on camera.png Shingo takes Melissa's mic.png Yuya 95-7.png Ep95 Shinji, Tony, Damon, Crow and Yuya.png ArcV 095.png Episode 96 Jack vs Yuya 96.jpg Yuya 96-2.png Ep 96 Jack vs Yuya.png Yuya 96-3.jpg Yuya 96-1.jpg Episode 97 Jack Rides Through Tunnel 97.png Yuya and Nirvana.png Yuya 97-9.png Yuya 97-5.png Episode 98 Yuya and Melissa 98.png Timebreaker and Yuya 98.png Crow and Yuya 98.png Yuya 98-3.png Smile World 98-2.png Smile World 98-3.png Yuya 98.png Yuya, Sam, Tanner, Amanda, Frank 98.png Yuya 98-4.png Yuya 98-5.png Yuya and Jack 98.png Yuya won 98.png Ep98 Yuya.jpg Ep98 Jack and Yuya.jpg Jack and Yuya 98-3.png Sora announcement 98-1.png Sora announcement 98-2.png Episode 99 Crow, Yuya, and Jack 99.png Jack, Yuya, and Crow 99.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Sora 99.png Yuya and Sora 99.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, Sora, and Sawatari 99.png Yuya and Yuzu 99.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99 1.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99 2.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99 4.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99-5.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-6.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-9.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-8.png Yuya and Yuzu 99 3.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99-10.png Ep99 Close up Yuya.png Yuya 99.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 99-1.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 99.png Yuya 99-7.png |-|Season 3= Episode 100 Lancers in Heartland 99.jpg Sawatari, Yuya, Gongenzaka 100 1.jpg Sawatari, Yuya, Gongenzaka 100 2.jpg Refugees and Lancers 100.png Academia vs Lancers 100.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Shingo 100.png Shingo, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 100 4.png Kaito, Sawatari, Yuya, and Gongenzaka 100.jpg Episode 101 Kaito, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Yuya 101.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-1.png Yuto and Yuya 101-1.png Yuya and Kaito 101.png Yuto and Yuya 101-2.png Yuto and Yuya 101-3.png Kaito, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, and Yuya 101-2.png Yuto and Yuya 101-4.png Yuto and Yuya 101-5.png Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka 101.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 101.png Kaito and Yuya 101.png Episode 102 Ep 102 Kaito VS Yuya.png Yuto and Yuya 102-1.png Yuya 102-5.png Yuya 102-6.png Yuya and Yuto 102-1.png Yuya and Yuto 102-2.png Yuya and Yuto 102-3.png Yuya and Yuto 102-5.png Yuya and Yuto 102-4.png Yuya and Yuto and Dark Rebellion 102.png Yuya and Yuto 102-6.png Yuya and Yuto 102-7.png Yuya and Yuto 102-8.png Episode 103 Allen and Lancers 103-2.png Sayaka, Allen, and Lancers 103.png Lancers 103-1.png Ep103 Yuya.png Allen and Lancers 103-1.png Allen and Lancers 103-3.png Yuto and Yuya 103-1.png Yuto and Yuya 103-2.png Yuto and Yuya 103-3.png Episode 104 Yuya 104-1.png Yuya and Yuto 104-1.png Edo and Yuya 104-1.png Edo and Yuya 104-2.png Edo and Yuya 104-3.png Edo and Yuya 104-4.png Ep 104 Edo VS Yuya.png Yuya 104-1.jpg Yuya 104-5.png Yuto and Yuya 104-7.png Yuto and Yuya 104-8.png Yuto and Yuya 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-10.png Yuya-Yuto 104-3.png Yuya-Yuto 104-4.png Yuto-Yuya 104-9.png Yuya 104-7.png Yuya 104-8.png Yuto and Yuya 104-11.png Yuya-Yuto 104-12.png Yuya-Yuto 104-1.jpg Yuto-Yuya 104-4.png Yuto-Yuya 104.png Yuya 104-2.png Yuya 104-9.png Episode 105 Yuya 105-1.png Kaito, Yuya, Shun 105.png Allen, Yuya, Sawatari, Shingo 105.png Kaito, Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Shun, Sayaka, Allen.png Yuya, Gongenzaka, Shingo, Allen, Sayaka 105.png DVD & CD |-|DVD= ARC-V DVD vol 1.png ARC-V DVD vol 2.png ARC-V DVD vol 3.png ARC-V DVD vol 4.png ARC-V DVD vol 5.png ARC-V DVD vol 6.png ARC-V DVD vol 7.png ARC-V DVD vol 8.png ARC-V DVD vol 12.png ARC-V DVD vol 13.png Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Volume 15.jpg ARC-V DVD vol 16.png ARC-V DVD vol 18.png ARC-V Volume 20 Cover.jpg Arc V Volume 21.jpg ARC-V Volume 23 DVD Cover.jpg |-|CD= Arc V One Step Single.png Arc V Burn CD Cover.png Arc V Future fighter! Single.png Arc V Hanate Single.png ARC-V Sound Duel 1 Cover.jpg ARC-V Sound Duel 2.png ARC-V Sound Duel 3.png Other Arc V Sora and Yuya Xmas.jpg|Yūya Sakaki and Sora Shiun'in from Otomedia December 2014. Arc V magazine Yuya and Reiji singing.png|Yūya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba from Animedia January 2015. Arc V Yuya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba.png|Yūya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba from Animedia January 2015. Arc V Shingo Sawatari and Yuya Sakaki.jpg|Yūya Sakaki and Shingo Sawatari from Otomedia March 2015. Arc V Yuto and Yuya Sakaki.jpg|Yūya Sakaki and Yūto from Animedia May 2015. Yuya and Reiji Animedia.jpg|Yūya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba on the cover of Animedia May 2016. Arc V magazine Yuya and Yugi.png|Yūya Sakaki and Yami Yugi from Animedia October 2015. Arc V Valentine's Day Rin Yugo and Yuya.png|Yūya Sakaki, Yūgo and Rin from Otomedia February 2016. Yuuya TFSP.png|Yūya in ARC-V Tag Force Special. Yuuya in Tag Force Special.jpg|Yūya in ARC-V Tag Force Special Ending scene. Manzai Yuya manzai.png Yuya manzai 3.jpg Yuya manzai 2.png Yuya manzai 4.jpg Yuya manzai 5.jpg Yuya manzai 6.png Yuya manzai 7.png Category:Image Gallery